Cleaning Up Old Memories
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Katara is taking a trip back to the South Pole to meet Gran Gran and help her clean some things, and visit, of course. But something she finds in the attic is a tear jerker, and she ends up leaving with it. A lesson learned and a memory uncovered. xD R


**A/N: **HEY everyone! This is just a little one-shot that popped into my mind. Enjoy, review!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own A:TLA.

–

_"Gran Gran called. She's back to living in the North Pole, and wanted me to visit to help her unpack and clean some things, then just...visit. She knows Sokka can't come, so I have to go. But I'll be back soon! Maybe a week or so. And anyway, it'll be nice to finally be back to the South Pole." _

Those were Katara's exact words. She went off to the South Pole, feeling a bit guilty for leaving the rest of the gaang to fend for themselves. She usually did all the cooking with Suki and Ty Lee, but Aang claimed he loved cooking with Sokka. So maybe they'd hold up just fine.

Sokka couldn't come for two reasons.

One: He was rather sick, he had a cold and a temperature. A whole other reason Katara was reluctant to leave.

Two: Cleaning and visiting was not so much his _thing. _That's what he said.

So, all in all, no matter what, Katara went alone. With Appa, of course. Aang had wanted her to bring Momo, but she refused, saying he'd be too chilly. Later, she found out Aang had tied him to Appa anyway.

Currently, she was laying on her back on Appa's saddle. Momo was crawling around, looking at the bright Pole sky. It was freezing, but she'd come prepared. She had brought more than enough blankets, pillows, and sweatshirts with pants. Whenever Appa was tired, they'd fly to the ground and she'd find him some berries and other wild plants to munch on.

Food was packed, of course, but she wanted to save that for the last day on the trip. Then they could eat like pigs and arrive full, for she didn't want to eat the food she knew was so scarce in the South Pole.

Everything was fixed down there. She even heard rumors about new ice towers being built high to the ceiling, and that thrilled her. Katara couldn't wait to see the new improvements. She knew Gran Gran would be happy there with her husband. Speaking of which, he'd be busy with construction and work, so she wouldn't be seeing him. That'd be okay.

They were just about to land in the village directly near the South Pole, when Momo started to screech.

"Momo? What is it?" In fact, they weren't nearing the village, they passed it.

Katara, Momo, and Appa just entered the South Pole.

–

"Katara!" Gran Gran said, once they unpacked and were settled in.

"Gran-Gran," she sighed, hugging her.

"So, is this the Avatar's lemur?" Katara blushed at the thought of Aang and his lemur. Momo and Aang were such good buddies.

"Yeah..."

"So, would you like to get settled in some more before we clean?" Gran Gran said expectantly. Katara huffed and smiled.

"Sure, thanks so much, Gran Gran." With that, she hugged her much missed grandmother some more.

–

Katara rested for a day, trying to get used to the newer parts of the South Pole. They were nice, she had to admit.

The ice tower was far from being completed, but they let her take a sneak peek.

The outside was entirely ice, of course, and it shimmered blue. It looked like it was made of a million little crystals. Amazing and breathtaking. Momo mumbled a bit, and they headed home after their long day of exploration.

Katara went to bed early, getting ready for a cleaning and memory filled day. She didn't dread cleaning, it was the fresh and unhealed memories that might come up doing it. Gran Gran inherited this house from her parents, and Katara and Sokka and their parents had lived here for a while before the war.

She let those thoughts go with a sigh, and relaxed.

Sooner than thought, she fell fast asleep, Momo on her shoulder and Appa in the ice house out back.

–

Katara woke with a jolt. Momo was sitting on the window sill in her room, mumbling in his lemur voice. Katara turned to face the vibrancy of the luminous light coming in.

"Morning, Momo. Is Gran Gran up?" she said. Momo flew into the kitchen. _I'll take that as a yes, _Katara thought, rising.

She dressed in her usual Water Tribe outfit, fixing her braid and 'loopies'.

"Katara! Good morning, honey. Sleep well?" Gran Gran said, setting some breakfast on the table. Ignoring the nightmare she had last night of her, her mother, Sokka, and Aang, she just nodded.

"Yes! Memories, memories," she muttered. Eating quickly, she scooted her chair out.

"Thanks for the breakfast. So. Where are we cleaning?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Attic," Gran Gran said. Katara nodded, looking to the ceiling.

"Ready already?" Katara nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

–

The attic was indeed cluttered, pretty much the movie like attics. Old chests, mirrors, and Water Tribe antiques covered the walls and the floor.

"Katara, I just want all the chests opened and sorted, that's all."

"Okay. Let's start!" With that, Katara went to one end of the room, Gran Gran the other.

–

The first chest was old and looked elegant. Katara opened it with care, not wanting to break anything. Dust tumbled off and Katara sneezed.

Inside were photos and pictures, some within frames, some not.

Katara rummaged through them. There was one of her and Sokka sitting on a homemade igloo. They were smiling, and...their mother was behind them. So was their dad.

Some more pictures were of her mother and her. Then Sokka, the Hakoda, then Gran Gran. She came across a framed picture. Picking it up with slow gingerly care, and utter need, she glanced at it.

It was a picture of Katara sitting on a small stool. The background was blue, the deep blue her mother always loved. Katara was about five and dressed in all white. There was a larger stool behind her, and there sat her mother, dressed in all white with her hands on Katara's shoulders. Katara was smiling, and holding a baby doll her mother made her when she was born.

A tear tumbled to the ground. Katara's reflection stared at her through the shiny photograph.

Such a huge difference. From her older self now, staring into her younger, more vulnerable self. She was what? Five? And her reflection stared back at her, and for a moment she saw her younger self.

"Katara? I changed my mind...Let's not do this. Here," Gran Gran said, a tear in her eyes. She handed Katara the baby doll she had in the picture, and Katara handed her the picture.

"Oh my," she gasped.

Together, they walked back downstairs, forgetting about cleaning.

–

A few days passed. They did some casual bonding things. Played board games, but mostly just talked.

"Gran Gran, I love you. But I think I should really get back to the gaang," Katara said, the memory of that picture still raw and hurting. Gran Gran just nodded.

"Of course. Goodbye, and please, oh, please visit again soon! I love you, darling. I'll miss you," she said, hugging and kissing her one last time before Katara's departure.

"You too," Katara replied. She was halfway out the door when she turned once again.

"Gran Gran?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Would you mind if I took that picture as well as the baby doll?" Katara asked, her voice wavering a bit.

"Oh, Katara. Of course you can have it. I wouldn't want it any other way." With that, she handed her the picture and the doll, and kissed her goodbye.

–

Katara loved the trip, and frankly, the memories it brought up. She found it was better to remember than just want to remember. Sure, the memories hurt, but they were an everyday healant to Katara. Memories stay with you forever, never forgetting. At least the most life-impacting ones. Some happy, others sad...

–

The gaang was happy at her come back, and everyone greeted her happily. She showed them the picture and the doll, and they had the same realization she did.

_Memories are memories, no matter how fun or boring, happy or sad, or just plain dumb. But, I know, for one, I could never, NEVER, live without them. _

**A/N: **This didn't turn out like I thought it would, but I still like this, I think. And, in case you're wondering, the last lines in italics are Katara. :)

Sad one, but true one I think.

Please leave a review.

I hope you liked it!

(:


End file.
